


Whole Lot of Trying

by peepandchirp



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Five Years Later, Innocent and Sweet, Married Couple, Married Sex, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Post-Canon, Vanilla, bonus at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepandchirp/pseuds/peepandchirp
Summary: "We'll have a child one day. I know we will," he said, hopeful, "we can always try again"





	Whole Lot of Trying

**Author's Note:**

> so, i wanted to write something sweet but also with sex? then i thought lets have some sex with a pure intent. what's more pure then trying for a baby. also i was bored and wanted to write. it wasn't intended to be this but its what happened. i hope you like it.

The moon shone brightly in the night sky as the stars twinkled. It lit up the land, the forest and the little town in the distance. It was silent except for the gentle wind that rustled the trees and a distant howl of a dog. The town slept as did the small cottages away from the rest.

One particular cottage slept in peace and without disturbance. The moonlight peeked through the thin, grey curtains and lit up the main room. The room was cool from the night air and the red couches looked soft in the light. The kitchen was clean and quiet expect for some dishes in the sink and a humming fridge. 

The far room was the bedroom. Brightly lit as the curtains were partly drawn and a cool breeze blew in from the open window. In the bed laid Tina Scamander. Her dark hair was tangled and the strands covered her face as she slept. Her skin glowed in the pale moonlight and her lips were partly open as her chest rose and fell in a gentle manner. 

Tina slept nude and with her breasts exposed as the blanket wrapped around her waist. Her wedding ring remained snug around her finger. A symbol of her everlasting love and commitment to Newt: her husband. Even in her sleep, Tina would press her thumb against it. 

Newt sat by the window and admired his wife. He watched as her eyelids fluttered as she dreamed. He smiled softly when he saw Tina's curl into a smile. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her. His love, his wife, his sleeping beauty. He walked to her side, crouched down and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. He looked at her with loving eyes as she began to stir. 

"...Newt?" Her voice was heavy with sleep and her eyes were barely open. She went to touch him before he took her hand in his. She smiled a little when she felt a kiss touch the back of her hand. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," he said, quietly. He kissed her shoulder before kissing her lips twice. 

"What are you doing up?" She asked, slightly worried. It wasn't often that Newt would stay up late past 2 am or couldn't sleep at all. 

"It's nothing to worry about... Just needed a glass of water," he told her. He meant to go to bed but he couldn't after seeing Tina look so peaceful. He was worried about waking her when he got back into bed. A silly thing to worry about now that she was awake. 

"Mm.. I had a dream, Newt. We had a baby," Tina's voice was still tired but soft as she continued to wake, "We had a son. He was so soft and small in my arms, Newt, he looked just like you. A tiny Newt Scamander..."

"We'll have a child one day. I know it, " he said, hopeful, "we can always try again"

"We could do that now that I'm awake," she smiled at him as pink coloured her cheeks, "you know how much I love being intimate with you"

"I"d like that," Newt whispered.

Tina giggled at that. She kissed him softly. Their lips pressed together, moving in a slow and steady rhythm. It was much slower than hours ago but it was nice. Tina brought her arms around Newt's shoulders, bringing him closer as her breasts pressed against his chest. She was so much warmer than he was and she shuddered a bit. 

She stopped him from pulling away. A slight chill wasn't about to discourage her from loving her husband. She smiled into the kiss when she felt Newt's arms wrap around her waist. He climbed on top of her. He was careful enough to to put too much weight on her. Still so attentive and caring in moments such as these.

Tina let her hands move down towards Newt's waist. She could feel him tense up when her fingers brushed against a sensitive spot. She giggled at him and told him it was alright. Newt chuckled before kissing her again. This time letting his tongue slip in. Tina welcomed this, moaning slightly at the feeling. When they first tried this is was odd but she liked it. It was another way to be intimate with her husband. 

Slowly, she brought her hand down to Newt's growing erection as he rubbed against her. She ran her hand over him, feeling him grow in her palm as she teased the tip with her thumb. Newt moaned into her mouth as she slipped her hand into his boxers. Tina allowed her fingers to curl around him, stroking him slightly. 

Newt swiftly lowered his boxers to give Tina more access to him. She stroked teasingly as Newt moved to kiss her neck. He whispered sweet words into her ear as she continued her movements. She could feel him become slicker as she continued working him. 

"Lay back, Newt," Tina whispered, a sweet smile at her lips, "I want to do this before...you know"

Newt looked at her, his cheeks flushed as he nodded. He moved from his spot on top of her and removed his boxers completely as it sat awkwardly at his thighs. 

Tina moved into a comfortable spot between his legs, her hands at his thighs as she looked at him. She wore a soft and innocent expression even though her lips hovered above his erection. Moving her hair from her face, Tina kissed the tip before taking him into her mouth. Her tongue pressed against his length as Tina bobbed her head at a slow pace.

Tina continued on until he was slick enough for them to continue. Her natural lubricant would help them along but there isn't any harm in a little extra. She went to kiss his cheek before getting on her back. It was their usual way of doing things. Maybe one day Tina would ride Newt for pure pleasure and fun but not tonight. 

Newt maneuvered himself until he was between Tina's legs. He made sure she was comfortable along the way. When she gave him a nod, Newt positioned himself before pushing into her. She was still good from their last go and felt so good around him. 

Carefully, Newt began moving his hips. He felt Tina squeeze around him as he went deeper inside her. He watched her as he moved. Tina had her eyes on him, her mouth hung open as cute, little moans escaped. She rested her head back on her pillow as she gasped when he hit a sensitive spot. 

Newt pressed his forehead against hers. Their breathes were heavy as they moved together. They held their hands, fingers laced together. Tina wrapped her legs around Newt's waist as his movements quickened. He kissed her and didn't care when he tasted himself on her tongue. His hips continued to move before stuttering to a stop. He moaned loudly against Tina's mouth as she did the same. 

He hung his head low, his breathing heavy and his chest moving quick. Tina was in the same state, sweaty and breathing heavy. Newt pulled out and shuddered as he did so. He checked on Tina who was sleepy but smiling up at him. 

Newt left to grab water and a wet cloth. He wiped their sweat off as Tina drank some water. She looked at him with loving eyes. He took such good care of her and she couldn't be happier. She kissed Newt's lips in a gentle and happy way.

"I love you," she whispered, her lips still close to his.

"I love you, too, so much, "he said, placing another kiss against her lips. 

"So, how often do you watch me sleep?" she teased. Of course, she knew. It was pretty obvious when she woke up that it was what he had been doing. 

"Every now and then. You look so calm and beautiful. Even when asleep," he admitted, "You are my sleeping beauty"

Tina laughed at that and kissed him, "That's so cheesy but I guess that means you're my prince, Newt"

Newt smiled at her before getting into bed with her. He pulled the covers over them. His chest pressed softly against her back and his arms around her waist. Tina held his hand as she settled in comfortably and moved her hair so he wouldn't breathe it in. 

"See you in my dreams, Newt"

"I'll be there, love"

 

BONUS 

 

It has been over a month since their last attempt at a baby. Tina was getting antsy as she waited for her period. It was her only sign on whether or not she was going to have a baby. Or a sign to check in with the doctor at St. Mungos in London for good or bad.

A couple days past when Tina was due for her period. She waited anxiously to see if it was only being irregular. She didn't want to get her hopes up. 

A few more days past and it's been a few weeks since she was supposed to have her period. It had to mean what she thought. Tina visited a doctor at St. Mungos when she received the news. 

"Newt!" Tina called out when she returned home, she kept her doctors visit a secret from Newt.

Newt hurried to her side. He looked worried about her. Tina rarely ran home calling his name. She jumped into his arms, a large smile graced her face. 

"I'm pregnant!" she announced and tears formed in her eyes as she kissed Newt repeatedly. 

"That's great! Oh, Tina, finally. We'll finally have a child!" Newt cheered, showering her face with kisses. 

"We're going to be parents! Newt, I'm so happy. After so long of trying, we're finally get to have a child!"

They hugged each other for what seemed like hours. Happy tears, laughs and kisses. They couldn't wait to tell the news to Queenie. They day their child arrives will be the happiest day of their lives.

 

»»♔««

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my ipod last night and spent my free time at school writing this on a laptop to post here. i have to keep myself from going "YES!" in class. lol. hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
